


Noche de tormenta

by Kalrathia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalrathia/pseuds/Kalrathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano decide ir a casa de España para pasar unas supuestamente tranquilas vacaciones de verano, disfrutando del Sol y la playa, pero hay algo que no entraba en sus previsiones: un frente de inestabilidad que causa tormentas por todo el país y estropea sus planes. ¿O podría ser esta la oportunidad que estaba esperando?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche de tormenta

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este fic como regalo de cumpleaños para wiintersleep, dado que a pesar de que el Spamano no sea de mis parejas favoritas, a ella le encanta.

El plan original de Lovino para aquel verano había sido no tener ningún plan. Su hermano pretendía invitar al macho patatas a pasar aquellos meses con él en la costa mediterránea –y creía que a Japón también, aunque su presencia muchas veces parecía desvanecerse-. Entonces había protestado, como se suponía que tenía que hacer porque era lo que todo el mundo esperaba de él. Aunque en realidad se alegraba porque veía a Feliciano feliz y eso era lo que importaba en el fondo. Su hermano sabía que todos aquellos malos modos eran una fachada, una forma de protegerse, pero nunca comentaba nada. A fin de cuentas, ambos sabían muy bien lo que era que la gente tuviera una idea fija acerca de cómo era cada uno y no fuera capaz de entender que se podía cambiar.

Así que aquel iba a ser su verano, seguramente matando el tiempo con Gilbert, que de seguro iría acoplado al macho patatas. No podría decir que se llevaba bien con él, pero era entretenido hablar con alguien acerca de lo que suponía ser el hermano mayor y que siempre le prestaran más atención al pequeño y aquellas estupideces. Pero del avión procedente de Berlín sólo había bajado una persona. Por lo visto, Gilbert estaba en casa de Hungría. Por lo que estaría solo. Bueno, nada que no pudiera manejar; estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, Feliciano le había sugerido que podía ir a visitar a algún otro país, que aún podía sacar algo bueno de esos meses "de vacaciones". Y le había recomendado que le preguntara a España si tenía algo que hacer.

Romano le había dirigido la mirada más venenosa del mundo nada más escucharlo.

A los cinco minutos había estado llamando a Antonio.

Pero había seguido maldiciendo a su hermano, porque sabía que no estaba cómodo con el español. Cuando había sido más pequeño, a pesar de que dijera odiarle, en el fondo le estaba agradecido por haberle apreciado por él mismo, sin que importara la herencia de su abuelo –a pesar de que el otro hubiera dicho más de una vez que hubiese preferido a Veneciano-. Con el tiempo le había cogido cariño, sí. Pero ahora sabía que sus sentimientos actualmente no eran sólo de mero cariño. Lo sabía con tanta certeza como que Antonio no sería capaz jamás de comprenderlo. Porque para él siempre, siempre sería aquel niño "adorable" e idiota que se meaba en la cama y, para no reconocer su culpa, acusaba a las ardillas. Cada vez que lo recordaba quería arrojarse al Tíber. Ni Feliciano en su momento hubiera sido tan tonto de poner una excusa semejante. Aunque Feliciano no había necesitado demostrar que era "alguien valioso". Todos lo habían dado por sentado. Había sido él quien había tenido que convencer a España de que era alguien. De que existía.

Y ahora, simplemente, no se veía con la paciencia necesaria para convencerle de nuevo.

{o}

—Lo has hecho a propósito —protestó sonoramente Romano, tratando de secarse lo mejor posible sus cabellos empapados—. En mi casa no está lloviendo.

Antonio sonrió con dulzura, tratando de calmar los ánimos del mayor de los hermanos italianos, aunque estuviera demasiado ocupado apartando la toalla como para darse cuenta de su gesto. Aún no se creía del todo que, sin haberle comentado previamente nada, cierto día de principios de julio Lovino le hubiera llamado refunfuñando para decirle que le hiciera un hueco en su casa, porque iba a estar al menos ese mes allí. Ni siquiera había preguntado sus motivos, porque estaba seguro de que le contestaría algo parecido a "Es porque no quiero ver al macho patatas merodeando por mi casa, no porque quiera verte específicamente a ti" con malos modos. Así que se había limitado a decir que él siempre tendría una habitación libre en su casa. El italiano había dicho un "bien" y había colgado. España, a pesar de todo, se alegraba de poder volver a estar con él. Había notado que últimamente se habían distanciado, y no le gustaba. Aunque claro, las cosas nunca volverían a ser como siglos atrás porque Romano no iba a volver a ser colonia suya o de nadie más. Ahora era su propio país, junto a su hermano.

—Lovi, si te dije que íbamos a tener mal tiempo...

Cierto, había estado lloviendo toda la mañana y, según las previsiones, no pararía al menos hasta el día siguiente. El patio estaba totalmente encharcado cuando Lovino había llegado por fin, calado hasta los huesos, y el italiano había estado a punto de resbalarse a causa de la piedra húmeda. Sus intentos por mantener el equilibrio habían hecho que pareciera estar interpretando una danza tribal. Lo cual, por cierto, había hecho que España se riera. Y que Italia del Sur se sintiera dolido en su orgullo, aunque lo ocultó tras unas cuantas palabras desagradables. No hubiera hecho falta, en realidad. A fin de cuentas, sabía que el mayor era bastante ciego para ver o interpretar cómo se sentían los demás. Ya había sido así desde la primera vez que le había conocido, y las cosas no habían cambiado.

—¡No recuerdo nada de eso, maldita sea! ¿No se supone que estamos en verano? ¿Por qué llueve entonces?

—Es agua, no ácido. Además, sabes tan bien como yo que la sequía es peor —terminó con una sonrisa, sabiendo ya de antemano que no iba a servir para nada—. El frente viene de Inglaterra, por si tienes curiosidad.

—¡Encima es culpa del inglés cejudo!  _Ché palle_! Se tendría que ahogar en su maldita lluvia y dejarnos a los demás secos.

En eso Antonio estaba completamente de acuerdo.

—Bueno, supongo que entonces no querrás ayudarme a recoger las frambuesas…

—¿Y salir otra vez al barro para terminar con el culo por el suelo? No, gracias. Además… ¿a quién le importan las frambuesas? No se van a pudrir por estar un día más colgando de la rama…

Por supuesto que el italiano sabía que con aquellas lluvias, la fruta podría echarse a perder. Al fin y al cabo, él también tenía una huerta en su casa a la que atender, sabía cómo manejarse. No era tan inútil como la gente creía. Pero sí que era cierto que no quería volver a resbalarse; no era plan de estropear la ropa, y no sabía si su orgullo resistiría que España se riera de nuevo, a pesar de saber que no lo hacía con mala intención.

—Entonces espérame aquí, ¿vale? Hay una caja de galletas abierta en la cocina, si tienes hambre, y ya sabes que puedes ver la televisión o lo que quieras —el mayor le pasó una mano por el pelo antes de ir a buscar un paraguas y una cesta para salir al huerto.

Lovino le siguió con la mirada, malhumorado. Odiaba que le hiciera aquello, aquel gesto cariñoso que le había acompañado desde que era un crío. Cada vez que sentía los dedos de Antonio en sus cabellos, su mente viajaba de forma automática al pasado. Y no quería, porque aquel pasado era precisamente el que condenaba su presente. Sabía que si no hubiera sido colonia de España, si él no hubiera tenido nada que ver en su desarrollo, las cosas hubieran sido más sencillas. No tendría por qué quitarse de encima el estigma de parecer un niño a los ojos del otro.

Se sentó en el sofá suspirando, quitándose los zapatos para dejarlos de mala manera sobre la alfombra. La toalla con la que se había secado también estaba arrugada a sus pies. Más tarde se ganaría alguna mirada de reprobación del español y algún comentario acerca de que tenía que dejar de ser tan desordenado, pero no le importaba. Estaba molesto. Con el idiota del que estaba enamorado, consigo mismo por estar enamorado del idiota. Y con aquel maldito bastardo inglés que les enviaba aquellas lluvias, recluyéndolo en el salón. Se iba a enterar en la próxima reunión de la Unión Europea. Le pondría una sardina podrida en su cartera.

Sería una venganza perfecta.

Siempre y cuando el cejudo no le pillara, claro. No es que creyera en sus maldiciones, claro que no. Sólo es que prefería no enfadarle porque si no acabaría montado un escándalo y Feliciano volvería a mirarle con esa mezcla de compasión y tristeza, como cada vez que se metía en problemas. En ocasiones parecía ser el hermano mayor. Aunque nunca se lo reconociera.

Una mano morena entró en su campo de visión para dejar una cesta repleta de frambuesas sobre la mesa, sorprendiéndole. Había olvidado que el otro tenía que volver en algún momento. España se apartó un par de mechones mojados de la frente antes de señalar la fruta, que brillaba a causa de las gotas de lluvia.

—¡Mira qué maduras están! Si llego a esperar un poco más, la mitad se hubieran echado a perder…

Romano ni se molestó en mirarlas, por más que su estómago estuviera reclamándole comida en esos momentos.

—No te quieres dar cuenta de que hay cosas que llevan esperando por ti más que esas estúpidas frambuesas —murmuró para el cuello de su camisa.

—Perdona, ¿dijiste algo? —negó con la cabeza; ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho aquello en voz alta— Bueno… ¡creo que este año vamos a poder preparar mucha mermelada! ¿Me ayudas?

El italiano refunfuñó algo parecido a un sí mientras Antonio se llevaba las frambuesas a la cocina y él se ponía de nuevo los zapatos. Claro, por qué no. Las cosas de cocina se le daban bastante bien, y en realidad no era una molestia ayudarle.

Aunque lo que quisiera hacer con el castaño no fuera precisamente mermelada.

{o}

La lluvia que había atacado las ventanas durante toda la mañana y toda la tarde fue había ido empeorando a medida que las horas avanzaban. Al terminar la cena, el viento que se intentaba colar por el más mínimo resquicio había anunciado que aquella noche podía ser movida. Seguramente habría tormenta, y seguramente aquel estruendo que acababa de escuchar a lo lejos había sido un trueno. Romano maldijo por lo bajo. Nunca le habían gustado, le hacían sentirse intranquilo, e incluso en ocasiones hacían que durmiera mal. En casa, cuando coincidía alguna noche de tormenta, Feliciano y él dormían juntos –pero sólo porque su hermano podía llegar a ponerse histérico si no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse, no por nada más-.

Si hubiera estado despejado, España y él habrían bajado a visitar algún bar de copas o tal vez a una discoteca para pasar un rato después de haber pasado horas en la cocina haciendo mermelada, pero con aquel maldito clima inglés se habían quedado en casa viendo una película ñoña. Antonio había considerado entretenido ver algo ambientado en Italia, para que no echara mucho de menos su casa, y aquella había sido la excusa para tragarse  _Bajo el sol de la Toscana_  o una memez parecida. No había hecho que dejara de extrañar su casa porque, honestamente, en aquel momento no lo hacía. Sólo le habían entrado ganas de comer pizza. Y, por supuesto, había criticado la película siempre que había visto la ocasión. Aunque debía de reconocer que, para ser estadounidense, no estaba mal. Nada que ver con las obras de artes que se hacían en Italia –a pesar de que no le gustaran las cosas románticas, eso era de su hermano-, pero aceptable.

Un trueno hizo estremecer los cristales. Romano se arrebujó aún más en las sábanas. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o había sonado más cerca que el anterior? Encima cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos su mente se empeñaba en mostrarle una visión demasiado gráfica de cómo hubiera podido terminar aquella tarde, entre los botes de mermelada y sobre la mesa. Quería pegarse un tiro. Bueno, ya estaba bien. Entre la tormenta y sus pensamientos, estaba más que claro que esa noche no iba a pegar ojo. ¿Y qué hacía aquel italiano cuando no podía dormir? Pues hacer que el resto del mundo no durmiera tampoco y compartiera su desgracia. Aunque si quería despertar a España no era para que sufriera su mismo insomnio, sino porque estaba ya harto; le iba a dejar las cosas claras. Que le rechazara o le aceptara era una cuestión diferente. Al menos tendría que darse cuenta de que no podría seguir tratándole como a un niño.

No necesitó encender las luces para encontrar el cuarto del otro, conocía el camino de memoria. Y la luz de los relámpagos iluminaba lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que no había ningún obstáculo inesperado. Se detuvo junto a la puerta abierta sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La última vez que había despertado a Antonio, había sido de un cabezazo, pero no le parecía algo muy recomendable. Así que avanzó unos cuantos pasos, hasta situarse junto a la cama donde el español dormía plácidamente, sin que el desapacible clima pareciera perturbar su sueño. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Ey, bastardo, despierta —al ver que sus palabras no parecían surtir ningún efecto, añadió el agarrarle del hombro y moverle—Despierta,  _stronzo,_ que no me voy a quedar aquí hasta que amanezca…

—Mngh…

—¿Pero qué idioma se supone que es ese? Sabía que hablar tantas lenguas iba a terminar afectándote a la cabeza…

Los ojos del español se abrieron entonces, poco a poco, como intentando comprender dónde estaba y qué ocurría. Se preguntó con qué habría estado soñando.

—… ¿Lovi? ¿Q-qué pasa…? ¿Qué haces aquí? —en su voz somnolienta se podía notar la sorpresa.

Abrió la boca para contestar, aunque realmente no tenía la respuesta clara. O no la respuesta que haría que no pareciera un acosador psicópata entrando en la habitación de su víctima a las tres de la mañana. Un relámpago cruzó el cielo en ese momento y su resplandor se coló a través de las cortinas, haciendo que Romano se sobresaltara. Antonio pareció entender lo que pasaba entonces, y en su rostro adormilado se esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva.

—¿Aún sigues teniendo miedo a las tormentas?

Y con eso su paciencia terminó de volar por los aires.

—Pero bueno… ¿ahora necesito una estúpida excusa para intentar meterme en tu cama o cómo va esto? ¡Sí, le tenía miedo a las tormentas cuando tú aún dominabas el mundo, pero eso fue hace milenios! ¡Que no soy un maldito niño pequeño, a ver si te entra de una vez en esa cocorota tan dura que tienes,  _disgraziato_!

El otro le dirigió una mirada confusa. Aunque la confusión terminó siendo reemplazada por otra cosa indeterminada.

—Un momento… ¿acabas de decir "intentar meterte en ti cama"?

—Sí, lo he dicho. ¿Qué quieres, un letrero colgando de la Torre de Pisa? ¿Tengo que hacer señales de humo o algo para que te enteres?

—Con mencionarlo simplemente hubiera bastado.

España se apartó hacia un lado de la cama y retiró las sábanas, de forma que le dejaba hueco suficiente como para poder tumbarse. Cosa que, por supuesto, se apresuró a hacer. Antonio le abrazó, haciendo que se juntaran aún más. No sabía qué demonios significaba aquello, pero no se iba a quejar. Aunque bueno, si quisiera rechazarle, no le hubiera hecho aquella proposición, ¿verdad?

—Sé que no te lo he dicho antes, Lovi —las palabras del mayor interrumpieron sus divagaciones—, pero… has crecido. Has crecido muy bien.

—No me digas, idiota —si no se encontrara tan a gusto, se habría girado para sacarle la lengua—. Pensaba que tendrían que pasar otros tres siglos para que te dieras cuenta.

—Hace tiempo que me he dado cuenta —le dio un beso en la nuca, haciendo que todo su cuerpo pareciera electrizarse—. Sólo estaba esperando a que tú quisieras que lo hiciera… ¿Ahora te parece bien?

—Ahora me parece perfecto —se sintió de pronto tan contento que no pudo evitar que lo siguiente saliera de su boca: —. Aunque… aunque sería aún más perfecto si mañana pudiéramos ocupar la mesa de la cocina para hacer otras cosas aparte de mermelada.

La risa de España junto a su oreja hizo que volviera a estremecerse.

—En ese caso… creo que, con tormenta o sin ella, deberías descansar…

Descansar. Ja. Cómo que iba a ser capaz de dormir algo, sintiéndole a su espalda, abrazándole. Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y que todo se desvaneciera como un simple sueño.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Bueno… ya sabes… Puede que los italianos seáis los mejores novios, pero… los españoles somos… los  _mejores amantes_. Tengo cierta reputación que mantener.

Y aquellas palabras hicieron que Romano se diera cuenta de que la mesa de la cocina se les iba a quedar más que escasa.

**Author's Note:**

> Por si a alguien le interesa… ¿por qué frambuesas? Pues porque no quería utilizar tomates y las frambuesas son mis frutas favoritas. Y adoro la película Bajo el sol de la Toscana, incluso aunque sea una típica película romántica –las cuales en realidad no suelen gustarme mucho-.
> 
> Mi headcanon es que el BFT ve muchas películas "ñoñas" (?)


End file.
